


The Balcony Scene

by rheadiangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheadiangelo/pseuds/rheadiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first fanfic, I don't expect anyone to enjoy it but here it is!<br/>Piper surprises Reyna at her new villa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balcony Scene

Reyna stared out at her garden as she sat on the balcony of her villa. She sighed. It felt like something was missing. Annabeth had designed the house itself, and Leo with a bunch of his siblings from both camps along with Tyson had built the place. A group of Ceres and Proserpina’s descendants had designed the garden and helped with its upkeep. But still something was missing from her life.  
Reyna had only retired from the legion a week ago. She didn’t exactly miss it, and the citizens of New Rome still looked to her as a leader. She had always been lonely, except for when she had been co-praetor with Jason. Then she had been too busy to be lonely.  
She looked over the edge of the balcony towards the small pond on one side of her garden. It took Reyna a moment to realize what had grabbed her attention. A beautiful white swan was gracefully gliding across the surface of the water. Swans were not supposed to be in the garden, but Reyna was too bored to do anything about it. The bird gave her something to look at.  
After staring at the swan for a while, Reyna realized that she wasn’t alone. Whipping around, she saw to her astonishment another teenaged girl, leaning casually against the railing. Reyna recognised her in an instant.  
“Piper McLean,” Reyna growled. “What are you doing in my villa? How did you get in? For that matter what are you doing in New Rome? I believed you were supposed to be at Camp Half-Blood with Jason.” Reyna emphasised Jason’s name. She was still sore that he had disappeared for eight months, only to come back with a girlfriend. Not just any girlfriend though, it had to be beautiful, hot, and kind Piper McLean.  
“I am in your villa because I wanted to see how it turned out. Annabeth has been bragging about it. You didn’t hear me come in because Nico shadow traveled me in before going to go see Hazel.” She paused briefly and Reyna noticed tears in Piper’s eyes and Tear tracks down her pretty face. “And I’m here in New Rome to get away from Jason. He decided that- he decided that- that he doesn’t like me after all. He b-broke up with me this afternoon.”  
Reyna looked over. Piper gave her this watery smile that made Reyna’s insides squirm. She wasn’t overly surprised considering that Piper and Jason’s relationship had been founded on made up memories planted in Piper’s head by none other that the queen of heaven herself, Lady Juno. Nevertheless Reyna whispered a quiet “sorry” that for some reason made Piper laugh.  
“No, it’s been a long time coming. I just didn’t realize until today. He’s been staring way to much at Nico’s butt lately.” Piper laughed at Reyna’s startled expression.  
“What? Jason and Nico? Are they together? That’s-” she broke off and started ginning. “That’s actually kind of hot.”  
“I know right,” Piper giggled. “They’re not together yet, but just you wait, they will be soon.” Reyna was surprised Piper wasn’t that upset about Jason dumping her for a younger guy. It must have shown on her face because once again Piper laughed. “The breakup has given us time to reflect. Jason realized he’s bi. I’ve realized a few things about myself too.”  
“Like what,” Reyna prompted. Piper smiled a coy smile that made reyna realize how warm the night was. Why had she worn her purple praetor’s cloak over her white dress? Why was Piper so infuriatingly beautiful it made Reyna’s insides squirm? And why was Piper moving closer? Why was she still smiling that smile?  
“I realized that a certain Roman praetor is too hot for her own good.” And before Reyna could react Piper had swiftly kissed her on the lips, and was gone. 

\---


End file.
